


Spotlight

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Ballet, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Spotlight: a lamp projecting a narrow, intense beam of light directly on to a place or person, especially a performer on stage."I didn't know men could go on their tip toes,"





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Darken sleek strands of hair flop limply onto the band of cloth that's being used as a headband, each time JD goes on and off en pointe, practicing his relevés at the residential barre.

"Up. En point. Down, together. Left foot up to knee, en point, down. Right foot up to knee, en point, down. Up. En point. Down, together," JD mutters to himself, almost in a trance, gracefully following the actions as they evaporate into the air around him.

"I didn't know men could go on their tip toes," states Adam.

Without breaking his graceful sequence, JD replies breathlessly, "Madam Carol wants me to be the lead in her latest production and it's _en point_."

Adam's eyes widen in shock and his smile widen in pride, responding with; "Oh, my word! That's awesome." 

Dipping into a 6 o’clock penché arabesque first with the left leg, and then with right. Satisfied with the vertical split, JD spins into a chaines, still en pointe. Spinning as if he were a bow compass, towards Adam.

He stops in front of Adam and smiles brightly. Adam gently places his hands on JD's waist as if he was a dance partner himself. 

"Tighten your hold and bend your knees down," JD instructs, bending his own legs.

"And one, two, three and lift," JD directs. Adam lifts JD as JD jumps. JD readies himself for the landing but instead gets held to Adam's chest.

"Want a massage,"

Wrapping his legs around Adam's waist, JD answers nonchalantly, "Sure."

~

Sitting on the floor in front of Adam, JD leans on his forearms and lifts his foot onto Adam's lap.

Carefully untucking and unravelling the coloured ribbons, Adam gently takes the marker blackened shoe off, putting it on the floor and starts removing the tights, toe pads and finally the tape around JD's redden joints and calloused foot.

Flopping backwards on the cool floor, hand going to his headband and damp hair, JD appreciativly huffs out, "Thanks."

~

"I've been thinking of taking a break from ballet after this season," JD mentions as Adam switches feet.

Adam's hands go still on JD's foot for a moment and then carries on.

JD continues, ignoring the hesitation, "You've been supporting me for the past five years. Not just emotionally and physically,"

"You've done the same for me, and my career."

JD blinks at the tapestry that drags above the ceiling, "Not entirely. Not the way I want to."

"JD, between juggling practice-"

"I applied at the National School of Art about a month ago," JD interjects, his eyes clenched as he waits for Adam to respond.

"The mail arrived two days ago. I saw the stamp," Adam replies cautiously. 

"They've accepted my application." 

"As what exactly?" asks Adam.

"A coach," JD blinks at the tapestry. "With my skills and their ambition, I could take them to the Prix de Lausanne. In fact, the NSA is counting on that." 

"That's quite a goal." 

JD whips up, "You don't think I can do it?"

"I don't see you becoming as hard as Madam Carol. I don't believe you being that cold, pushy or harsh,"

JD lowers his back, "This job could be good for me... for you. For us... I will still have ballet but I have more hours for date night and consistent days off for times when you are on tour. That is good for us."

"Don't give up your career-"

"I don't want to give you up either,"

"Then don't,"

"I can't have my cake and eat it, Adam," JD sighs, "This is the only solution."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend for the co-write!


End file.
